1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and equipment for the treatment and twisting together of a conductor pair which is stretched, clamped in at both ends and twisted together from one end of the conductor pair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conductor pair that is twisted together consists of two conductors twisted together and is suitable for data transmission, for example in vehicles. Each conductor has a helical course, wherein the two conductors are coiled closely one against the other and form upper and lower conductor loops in alternating sequence. A conductor portion with a respective upper and lower loop is denoted as lay. Lay lengths and lay symmetry are parameters of a conductor pair which is twisted together, which parameters are of significance with respect to the electromagnetic compatibility (EMV) and must lie within preset tolerance values.
Conductor pairs that are twisted together are produced manually, semi-automatically or fully automatically, wherein the basic working steps remain the same. After cutting to length, the individual conductors are clamped at one end in a stationary clamping device and at the other end in a displaceable clamping device with a rotary head and then stretched over the entire length. Thereafter, the twisting together takes place from one end of the individual conductors by means of the clamping device with the rotary head.
A device for the mechanical manufacture of conductor pairs that are twisted together is known from German reference DE 196 49 759. The two individual conductors are each drawn off from a respective coil and cut to the desired length. A finishing machine equips the individual conductors at both ends with plugs or coupling members. Thereafter, each conductor is clamped by a respective one end in a fixed mounting and by the other end in a spindle-driven mounting which stretches the individual conductors freely over their entire length. The twisting together then takes place from the spindle-driven mounting.
The known equipment is of sufficient performance for small charges with respect to produced piece numbers per unit of time. For greater charges, the performance capability of such equipment is no longer adequate. Increases in performance are hardly possible because the equipping, stretching and twisting together of the individual conductors can hardly be shortened in time.